This gift
by Yu-Gi-Ah 2.0
Summary: A cute little christmas story for all YugiYami fans. Yugi and Yami are spending their first christmas alone fluffyness without a doubt.Reposting this. Enjoy!


Yu-Gi-Ah!2.0: HI EVERYONE! BEEN A WHILE! Since I have been gone I've come to terms with Yu-Gi-Oh! yaoi and now LOVE IT! Especially YugixYami! Therefore, I will be writing my first YugixYami story, I think some people thought my other work wore shonen-ai but they weren't. And since its Christmas it will be for the holiday! This will be a songfic. I will also have another songfic for TeaxYugi/Yami because I am still loyal and love that coupling. So I hope you all enjoy/…./ Yugi mind talking

(….) Yami mind talking

"…." normal talking and thoughts

Disclaimer: **Oh and again had to change "girl" to "boy" in the song. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR THE SONG "THIS GIFT" BY 98 DEGREES**…. Happy!

* * *

Yami sat by the window of the game shop living room watching the snow fall slowing and peacefully down on the city of domino. He loved to watch the snow fall for two reasons, one it had never snowed in Egypt, it barely even rained, and secondly it reminded him of Yugi, his little hikari, so small, pure and white compared to his own tanned skin, his little snowflake. He loved Yugi and his hikari knew just how much since after Yami had learned everything about his past he and Yugi had admitted there love for each other. (A/N I don't need to give you more of an explanation than that.) "Yami." "hmm" the pharaoh turned to look at the beloved amethyst eyes of his Yugi.

_The snow is falling, the city is white  
Your eyes are shining like diamonds tonight _

"You think you can stop staring at the snow long enough to help me." said Yugi who was trying to put the finishing touch on their Christmas tree, the star. "But Yugi I love to see you _stretch_ yourself to try and reach the top." Yami said chuckling. Yugi blushed "Come on Yami you know Grandpa puts the star on the top but his gone to professor Hawkins and am to short to reach the top even with the stool." Yugi said looking down at the floor. "I'm only kidding, Yugi." Yami got up from where he was sitting walked over to Yugi grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up. "Y-Yami that's not what I meant!" "Just put the star on, Yugi." Being already up there Yugi put the star on the tree and when he was sure it was straight told Yami to put him down. "All right let's test this out." Yugi said as he ran to turn off the light, plug in the light on the tree, and back to where he had been standing. "Perfect what do you think Yami?" Yugi asked. His answer, Yami grabbing him in a hug from behind "Beautiful Yugi, like you." (A/N:XD AWWW.…sorry going away now) Yugi smiled and blushed.

_  
And we're all alone  
There's no one home  
You're finally in my arms again _

They just stood their admiring the tree and each other's company in silence not wanting to ruin the moment with even the slightest noise. It was Christmas Eve and it was tradition in the mutou home to put the tree up the night before Christmas. This was a very special Christmas for both Yugi and Yami. For this would be their first Christmas alone together, with grandpa spending it with professor Hawkins, Joey, and Tristan who tagged along, spending the holidays with Serenity, and Tea being in New York, they would be able to really get close and enjoy the holiday. And being together was all they needed.

_The night is silent  
and Christmas is here  
I couldn't ask for more than having you near  
Cuz I love you boy,  
I always will  
And now I know the moment is right _

After a while though Yami began to shiver and seeing as he was wearing a no sleeve shirt and it was snowing outside was to be expected. Yugi felling him shiver got worried/You cold, Yami/ Yugi turned to face him (Just a little.) "Can you start the fire while make us some hot coco." Yugi said with a smile "Sure." and Yugi was off to the kitchen. Therefore, Yami walk to the fireplace and turned it on. And while Yugi was gone, and he checked to made sure, he pulled out a small box from his jean pocket. "I hope Yugi likes this." Yami thought.

_  
Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
Im' down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm going to give you (oh boy!) all my heart can give!_

And while Yugi was making the hot coco he was also wondering if Yami would like the present he had for him. "I just couldn't see any of those present at the mall expressing how I feel for Yami. So all I could think of was to make him some sculpture, I know my art teacher said I was good at it but I'm not so sure…." And while Yugi was pondering his gift dilemma, the hot coco overflowed the pot and landed on his hand. "OUCH!" Yugi screamed causing Yami to come running into the kitchen. "Yugi are you all right!" Yami asked coming to Yugi's side and turning of the stove. "I'm okay, just burned my hand a little." Yugi said wincing at the pain. Yami grabbed his had so he could look at it. "It looks like a small burn, you pulled away quick that's good." "I'll go upstairs to put some cold water on it." "All right." Yugi went right up the stairs and to the bathroom, and Yami poured their drinks into mugs. "Well at least I can get Yami present and hide it down stairs." Yugi thought as he grabbed the gift and some blankets for Yami to use to sit warmly in front of the fire.

_  
I thought I'd give you something shiny and new  
I tried to find something worthy of you  
But I realized, when I looked inside  
There's some things that money can't buy!  
Oh no! _

When Yugi came back down, he placed the gift under the tree before Yami came to sit in front of the fire with the mugs at hand. "I brought you a blanket to keep you warm." Yugi said as he sat in front of the fire and handed it to Yami. Yugi began to put his hands close to the fire to warm up when he felt Yami sit behind him and wrap the towel and his arm around him. Yugi was too stunned to speak /Yami/ (It wouldn't be fair for be to be kept warm and not you little one.) Hearing this response Yugi decided leaned backwards to be closer to him, Yugi Knew he had never felt more happy, content and warm as he did now here with his Yami.

_I feel the magic, whenever you're near  
I feel it even more this time of the year  
Cuz I love you boy  
I always will  
And now I know the moment is right _

_As did Yami who couldn't wait to give Yugi his present._ He was both anxious and nervous about giving it to him. Even thought he had put his whole heart into the gift and had begged _Kaiba _to lend him the money to afford it, he still worried that Yugi may not like it. He didn't realize he had sent his worry to Yugi over their mind link.

_  
Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight!  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give!_

/Yami/ Yami snapped out of his thought at the sound of Yugi's voice (Yes, Yugi) /Is something….wrong/ Yugi tilted his head to look at Yami (Why do you ask) /Well, I can feel your worried about something over the link./ "Stupid." Yami told himself at not closing the link entirely. Yugi turned to face Yami. /Yami wants wrong you know you can tell me right/ Yugi 'said' as he pulled Yami's arm.

_You know I'll always be true to you  
And you know I'm the one you can turn to  
Oh oh yeah  
Any time, any place, or anywhere  
you know that I'll always be there! _

Yami smiled down at Yugi for the mere fact of being so cute for worrying over him. (It's nothing seppen(1)) Yami 'said' Hugging Yugi tightly. "What did you call me?" Yugi asked curiously. Yami's eyes widen in realization "Umm….I….it was…. I-I mean.." Yami turned to face the tree and noticed a new box underneath "What's that." Yugi turned to face the tree it was his turn to stutter "Wh-What the shiny stuff that's glitter." "No Yugi I'm talking about the box that's under the carpet under the tree." Yami said pointing, "You know the one that looks like _someone _was _trying_ to hide it." "Oh…that one…I…I um….it's for you." Yugi finished muttering. "What." Yami said not being able to hear him. So Yugi got up and grabbed the present and gave it to Yami "It's for you, Merry Christmas." Yugi said casting his gaze down and blushing, Yami removed the wrapping paper and opened the lid. He took out a beautifully sculpted image of himself except for the fact that he had white wings coming from his back the sculpted Yami was also dressed in his Egyptian robes and was holding Yugi protectively and lovingly in his arm. At the bottom of the sculpture was engraved…..

My Shugotenshi

My Yami

My Koi

Yoyokagirinaku

(Translation)

My guardian angel

My darkness

My love

Forever and ever

_  
Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give_

Yami stared amazed at the sculpture "Yugi, did you make this?" Yugi looked up "Yes….do you like it?" Yugi asked worried Yami looked at Yugi love plain to see in his eyes "It's beautiful thank you." Yugi closed his eyes, smiled and blushed. "Yugi." Yami said. "Yeah." Yugi said as he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a small necklace box. "Merry Christmas." Yami said as he gave Yugi the box. Yugi took it and opened it inside was of course a necklace with a single white snowflake hanging from it. Yugi took it out to see that, like his gift, their wore words engraved on it but on the back….

My Seppen

My Hikari

My Koi

Yoyokagirinaku

( translation)

My Snowflake

My Light

My love

Forever and ever

_Cuz I've been waiting to give this gift tonight  
I'm down on my knees, there's no better time  
It's something to last for as long as you live  
Tonight I'm going to give you all my heart can give_

"It's….it's….how did you afford this?" "I had to ask Kaiba for the money." Yami said facing away "You asked him for the money?" Yugi asked amazed at the fact Yami had gone to Kaiba for help and that Kaiba had said yes. "Yes." Yami said and turned to face Yugi "Was it worth it did you like it?" Yami asked. Before he knew it he was on the floor wide eyed with Yugi's lips pressed against his, and after the initial shock, Yami leaned into the kiss deepening it. When Yugi finally pulled away, it was for the lack of air, "I love it, thank you Yami." Yugi said. Yami grabbed the necklace and Placed it around Yugi's neck as Yugi stayed on top of him. Once it was on Yami tilted Yugi's head an placed his lips on his once more, and Yugi kissed him Back with all the passion and love he had for him. And they continued to kiss as they used their mind lick.

_/Merry Christmas, Yami/_

_(Merry Christmas, Yugi)_

* * *

(1) You'll se later !

Yu-Gi-Ah! 2.0: TA DA! I think this was my longest work yet, I hope you guys enjoyed it, I really, really tried my best, especially since this is my first Yaoi and a Christmas fic and Christmas is my favorite holiday. In addition, I've decided to write more Christmas fics besides Yu-Gi-Oh! I will try to get them all up before Christmas if their late I'm sorry. Again, I hope you all enjoy and will leave nice reviews….PLEASE REVIEW! And now my final words which I will be saying in all my Christmas stories.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS_

_AND_

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS_


End file.
